


Northern Star

by The_Renegade



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Arranged Marriage, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caves, Children, Complicated Relationships, Dragons, F/M, Family, Fights, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, House Baratheon, Jon Snow is King in the North, Love, Marriage, Minor Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Oral Sex, Peace, Politics, Polyamory Negotiations, Queen in the North, Rough Sex, Sansa Stark is Queen in the North, Sex, Sex In A Cave, Star-crossed, Strangers to Lovers, Swordfighting, The King in The North, The North Remembers (ASoIaF), Threesome - F/M/M, Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Renegade/pseuds/The_Renegade
Summary: Princess Catryn Aurora Baratheon always knew she would never get a hand in her own life. She understood her life, her love, her future was all in the hands of her parents. An arranged marriage was something she had always expected. She just never expected to be sent North and be the hand played in peace between two families. Much less did she find herself in a position where she was in love with two people.(this is a partner story to Queen Among Wolves)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright people -- I have a tentative idea here and want to hear your thoughts. I'm thinking Robb is the main romance, but a possible three way relationship with either Jon or Dani??

Catryn looked in the long mirror in front of her, eyeing her ruby red gowns, her long, flowing brown hair, dark as a forest, just like her father's, the necklaces around her neck, the picture perfect idea of what a royal princess of House Baratheon should appear to be. Her mother would allow for no less. She ran her hands over the fabric and took a deep breath. She knew what would happen when she ate lunch with her family today. The servants who listened within the walls had been whispering of it for days. Her mother and father were to tell her of the arranged marriage they had set for her. They would send her Northward, to fend for herself among the wolves whom she knew nothing of. She would be utterly alone. 

Well, almost utterly alone.

 _Ryn_ she heard the voice hiss at her ears, could almost feel the breath hot on her neck, feel her hair move slightly to the side as if it were being brushed away so someone could whisper her a secret. The lurking voice was always there, always listening, speaking dark thoughts to her ears. It had been there since childhood, always hidden behind her, a shadow to her shadow. Unsure of what it was, she never spoke of the voice to anyone. It was her darkest secret, her hidden fear, the thing that lurked in the shadows. The monster from her childhood she used to think hid beneath the bed became a real thing, following beside her every day. _Rynnnnn_ it drew out her voice, causing her to shudder, goosebumps covering her bare arms.

Sometimes the voice seemed sinister, other times it seemed like a guiding light. But lately, she had wanted nothing to do with it. She knew how some people felt about Gods and their like, and she didn't want to be looped into a group of heretics or crazy folk. That was the last thing her family needed, the kingdom thinking the princess was a crackpot.

"Please, not now," she whispered into the emptiness of her room, glad that, for a moment, her lady's maid has disappeared. Whatever or whomever the voice was, it seemed to heed her begging, and she felt a draft as it disappeared, taking its mutterings and musings with it, leaving her utterly, finally, alone. She sighed, smoothed the wrinkles from her skin once more, and sat down at her desk, looking out the window at the great, wide sea below, reading herself for her maid to return. She would then be escorted to lunch with her parents, and whomever else they decided would be dining with them today. The rumors would be confirmed true, and then she would be sent off, back to do whatever it was young ladies such as herself locked up in the palace did. Which was, quite usually, nothing at all. There was not an entire lot for her to do, stuck up there in the tall towers of her home. She looked at the sea and wished she were on a boat, fairing the turbulent ocean, seeing wonders the likes of which she would never see here. 

Moments later, as if sensing her readiness to get the whole thing over, her lady's maid knocked, then entered, her strawberry blonde hair done up in a series of braids into a bun. Mershka. "Princess, lunch is just about to be served, it's best we get you down to the dining hall to eat with the remainder of your family," the lady gave Catryn a small curtsy, then backed out of the door, waiting for the princess to follow her. Catryn picked herself up from her desk, walking out of her room and briskly along the cool hallways of her home. King's Landing, as warm as it was exteriorally, it was always kept cool inside, the one saving grace. If it weren't for that, she would be sweating buckets at this moment, the heat plus her nerves factoring into the entire thing.

The guards in front of the double doors to the dining hall stood at attention when they saw her approach, eyes stoically staring straight ahead. As she grew nearer, they pulled the double doors outward, allowing her entry. Her mother and father were sitting already, at opposite ends of the table, her younger sisters and brothers there as well. As eldest, she took her seat at the right of her father, curtsying before she sat as he looked up at her with nothing but fondness. Out of all his children, she was the one who took after him the most, with her fair skin and long, dark hair. Eyes dark as cave caverns too. She was his favourite, his first born, though he would never admit it if anyone asked. Parents weren't supposed to think those sort of things. And that was what made the news he was about to break all the harder. 

"My dear, almost missed the meal, didn't ya?" He teased her fondly, watching as her cheeks erupted with a red blush as she shook her head. That girl, she was always so telling in her emotions. Anyone who cared could read her like a book. He would have to teach her some ways to hide herself better before she left....which reminded him, he did have to make the announcement. "Now, you mother and I..." he lead, looking down the table at Cersei, who was staring intently back at him (he could practically hear her telepathically telling him not to screw this up), "Your mother and I have some important news for you, Catryn." He took her left hand in both of his, looking at her gently. "We have found you a suitable match, someone who will treat you well, who will bring honor to your name." This whole thing was difficult for him. Catryn was kind, and gentle, and she knew too little of how cruel the world could be. There was so much he wanted to show her, so much he wanted her to experience. 

Robert Baratheon cleared his throat and continued on. "In a weeks time, you will be wed to Robb Stark, the eldest of the Stark sons. You shall be the rightful Queen in the North once he takes the throne. A Queen, as you rightfully should be." He patted her hands twice before letting go. 

Catryn, unsure of how one is supposed to react to such sort of news, simply smiled and nodded, before finally saying, "If it pleases the both of you, then it shall be." Of course, it was what pleased the two of them. Elsewise, it never would have been brought to the table. Her life, after all, was not her own. She was not a normal woman who would get to choose where she lived, what she did, whom she wed. She was Princess of the Kingdom, and she would fall in step when it came to orders of her parents. Her life had always been chosen for her, whether it was learning to play the harp, or not learning a certain foreign language, it was all the same. The decisions were not for her to make, binding her wrists quite tightly. She let the thin smile settle on her face. That was that. The deal was settled.

The rest of their family meal was consumed in silence. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catryn could feel her nerves starting to clench in her stomach like little grenades going off as she paced back and forth in her room. One week. One small, short, little week. Less than that before she was shipped northward. Would her family come with? Would she be left to fend for herself? What would she do for company? And then there were the whole nerves for what was supposed to happen that first night in their bedchambers, but that was a whole different matter. She couldn't start thinking about that now or she would spiral down an entirely different rabbit hole. 

_Ryn,_ the voice was suddenly back, whispering in her ear, that coaxing, catlike sound ever familiar. _Go find Ahrella....she will go_ it said, as if this were the simplest solution in the world. But then...perhaps it was! Ahrella Karstark wouldn't miss a chance to go back to her homeland, not after she had been sent south for the season, in search of a royal husband (or perhaps, they were in search of her). And to see her cousin wed? Definitely no chance she would miss that. And then Catryn wouldn't be completely alone. She would have some semblance of company, for the ride, for the wedding, and then she would just figure out the rest on her own. Her stomach started to settle ever so slightly as she took a deep breath. Gathering her emotions and wits, she steeled herself, heading back out of her chambers and towards that of Ahrella Karstark, hoping to find her within. Hoping to find herself some sort of peace, even if it were only temporary.

As she stood in front of Lady Ahrella's doorway, she paused for a moment, wondering if this was a foolish idea. Before she could talk herself out of it any further, she raised her thin hand and rapped three times upon the hard wood, waiting patiently for any sign of a response. Lady Ahrella may have left her chambers, for all she knew. Though she was aware the Lady had been returned to their home ill, so odds were that she would be inside.

But then, there were footsteps, and Ahrella's lady's maid, Lina, opened the door up, stepping back so that the Princess could enter. Quietly, she stepped into the room, hands folded in front of her. 

""Princess Catryn," Ahrella greeted with a deep curtsy. "What a pleasure. May I ask, what brings you to my chambers on this fine day?" The raven-haired Northern girl was the facade of politeness, but Catryn knew her to have a sharp tongue and sharper wit. She only used formalities because it was required of her to do so. 

"Lady Ahrella," Catryn greeted back with a nod of her head, a pleasant smile on her face, eyeing her blue and silver dress, the way her curls of long, black hair fell to her waist. ""You look lovely. I am glad to hear you are doing so well." She began, before leading into why she had really come to speak, "I come here bearing...good news." She took a deep breath, bracing herself to actually speak the words aloud. "Your cousin, Robb, and I are to be wed. It shall be happening next week, in the North. I wanted to extend an offer for you to accompany me on my journey there and back, and bare witness to our union." There it was. All the words fell out of her mouth, far faster than she wished them to. Surely, Lady Ahrella could tell she was more apprehensive than excited, but she needed to get this whole conversation done with before she chickened out. She had been raised to never be an inconvenience to others. This was clearly being an inconvenience and she didn't like it one bit. 

Lady Ahrella paused for a beat, as if she were truly soaking in what she had just heard. But then, a blessed smile cracked over the girl's face like lightning. "Of course, Princess," Ahrella replied, "It would be my honour to join you on a journey to my homeland. It will be a blessing to see my family once again," she gave the Princess a nod of agreement, and Catryn felt as if she truly meant the words, letting out a sigh of relief from a breath she didn't know she had been holding. 

Catryn clasped her hands together and beamed at the girl in front of her, "Oh, thank you, Lady Ahrella, I was afraid you might say no. I'm glad I won't be completely alone on this path, though you will be returning to the castle with only the company of my parents and siblings. And the guards, of course. Though you may find the return arduous. You have my thanks, truly, you do," she reached out a hand, grasping one of Ahrella's hands in it and giving it a tight squeeze. Thank the Gods. She wasn't going to be alone. Completely, utterly, alone, aside from the dark voice that whispered to her, the one who had suggested she come to Ahrella in the first place. 

"Of course, Princess," the Karstark Lady replied with a bow of her head. "Now, if you do excuse me, I am to meet your brother for a stroll through the gardens shortly. It is best not to keep him waiting." She looked up, meeting Catryn's eyes. _Joffrey_ the name flashed through her mind, both in her own voice and in that of the whisperer. Her brother, the future King, hellish as he could often be, wanted to spend time alone with Lady Ahrella. And from the looks of things, Lady Ahrella wasn't entirely too fond of the idea. Catryn wasn't entirely too surprised. While many women flocked to her brother (he was a prince, and his looks were well born, golden hair, fair skin, blue eyes,) he had a mean streak that Catryn had witnessed on one too many an occasion. 

"Of course, Lady Ahrella," Catryn replied with a curt nod, trying to convey she understood the unwanted pressures Ahrella must have been under. "I look forward to the two of us spending more time together. We shall be departing in three days time to make the trip North." She flashed a smile once more, for stepping back out of the door and turning away. Once the door was closed, she leaned her full weight against the cool brick wall beside it, taking in a deep breath. As uncomfortable as that had been, as painfully shy Catryn oft found herself, she had accomplished what she had set out to do. 

Now, she only had a few days remaining. She would have to make sure her things were packed, those of utmost importance. And she would need warm clothes. She wasn't entirely sure she even owned furs, but she would need them. And she would need to figure out how to say goodbye. Goodbye to her home, to her friends, to her family. Goodbye to everyone except the voice that whispered dark secrets into her open ears.


	2. Chapter 2

The time between the announcement of her future wedding and when Catryn was escorted to a carriage, belongings packed in several trunks, and the doors were shut to her on her kingdom hardly lasted longer than a blink. She pulled the curtains aside, glancing back up at King's Landing, the tall, sand coloured bricks, the way the sun glinted off the windows in a blaze of fire. Her beautiful home, the only place she had ever known. Sure, she had been outside of her homeland before, traveling when she was young to visit the different lands her father ruled over. But never with such...permanence. Everything prior had been a night here, a night there, and she had been young, barely recognizing the politics going on as she played in courtyards. 

But she understood the politics at hand here now. She had a purpose, a purpose of keeping her family's status safe. She was a sign of peace in these fraught times, a unity between North and South, two opposites. And perhaps with their union, the other kingdoms would see that they all could be at peace. Letting the curtains drop, she looked across the carriage towards her mother, who was absentmindedly running her fingers through her long, wavy locks of strawberry blonde hair. As if she felt the weight of her daughter's eyes, Cersei turned to look towards Catryn, a fond smile slipping over her lips. While Cersei Lannister could be an utter witch, towards her children she was nothing less than motherly. She loved her small ones with all of her heart, even her eldest with her quite clear Baratheon heritage, unlike her other beautifully blonde children.

"Does something trouble you, my sweet?" her mothered asked, tilting her head in question, her lips pursing just ever so slightly. She knew that a marriage at a young age wasn't the most ideal option, much less arranged marriage. She understood that all too well herself, her marriage wasn't exactly the most fulfilling, either (not that she was about to tell her daughter that). Poor thing, Cersei remembered what it was like to be in her shoes. If only there was a way to show Catryn the sort of power she would be able to wield from a position like this. If she was able to wrap that silly prince around her finger, which Cersei was very certain would be probable, then she would be running the North. 

Catryn shrugged, tearing her gaze away from her mother. She didn't want her to be disappointed that she wasn't...brave? Was that the appropriate response to what she was feeling? Catryn wasn't entirely sure. She just knew that she wasn't ready for all of _this_ all at once. But she had no choice in the matter. "It's just that the North is very far away, far from you, far from Father, from the rest of our family..." She trailed off, parting the curtain once more to look back at the castle from which the rode. It was a _very_ long way. What if something bad happened? If her family needed her? It would take her days to get to them. 

"I know, little one, it is quite a ways," Cersei nodded, reaching over and placing her hand on her daughter's knee. "But we can always write to one another. Birds travel faster than horseback, and we can speak to each other whenever we need," She tried to sound as comforting as possible. Last thing she wanted was her daughter to start crying this early into the ride. That wouldn't do anyone any good. "Trust me, once you start your new life up there, you will hardly think about the South. We will be but a blip in your mind. You will have your own life, your own family, children," she smiled at the thought. "Once you're a mother, your entire world will change."

Catryn grimaced for a moment, without thinking. She could hear the dark voice in the back of her head laughing at her as she squirmed. _What's the matter, Ryn? A little physical contact got you all stressed out?_ the voice purred, and she could practically see a cat-like grin appear in the air beside her mother. 

"Are you worried about your first night as a married couple?" Cersei asked, removing the hand from her daughter's knee and leaning back against the cushion of the carriage. "We have talked about this before, it's not anything to be afraid of, if anything, it will come to be something you greatly enjoy, if you find love. And it doesn't hurt, like the old wive's tales say. Not if he is kind to you, not if he knows what he's doing," Cersei shook her head, smirking. She could only hope that the prince would know. That his life had prepared him to treat her daughter well. Catryn deserved happiness. She deserved pleasure and wealth and adventure and all the hood things life could offer. She wanted her daughter to experience all of it. 

Catryn shrugged, "I suppose so, it's just...with someone I only remember as a child, mother? To make a life with? It seems impossible. I am worried I'll live a loveless life," she frowned, shaking her head, curls of hair spilling around her shoulders. "He could be _horrid_ ," her brow furrowed with concern. 

Cersei laughed, shaking her head at her silly child. "Catryn, you know as well as I that nothing but good words have ever been said about that Stark boy. He has been called the epitome of a King. He will treat you with nothing by kindness. And if he ever does not, then you must simply let me know. I would kill any man who hurt you, my sweet." She reached out and squeezed her daughter's small hand.

Catryn wasn't all together sure if this was a good thing or not, but she could tell that her mother meant it. She would never let her daughter befall harm if she had a way of preventing it. That was the thing about her mother, she could be terrifying, but loving still underneath. Like a mother lion, protecting her young, ferocious towards those who interrupted their livelihood.

The Princess knew not what else to do beside smile and nod, then reopen the book in her lap, reading as they bumped along country roads, escorted by a practical army of soldiers. She was thankful she had brought several books along with her. Reading passed the time, but it also kept the dark voice lingering in the space around her from getting into her head. She knew it was there, waiting, watching, for her to be vulnerable, when it could start telling her all sorts of dark and terrible things. It told her things about her family, her friends, secrets she begged to believe were lies. And she didn't want to hear any more of them, not today. Not this week. So she tuned it out, delving into the stories she had brought with. Books on a history of the North, tales of mysteries, whatever she could get between her hands as they road along. 

Halfway through their journey, she requested Lady Ahrella join her in her carriage so that she had someone to speak with beside her mother or her lady's maids. When Ahrella climbed into the carriage, she looked flushed, as if she had just been on a run. "Lady Ahrella, are you alright?" Catryn asked, a hint of concern coming through her tone as she studied the girl's thin frame. 

"Oh, um, yes," Ahrella stuttered, "A horse was not expecting me to exit my carriage so quickly and I gave it quite a fright. It gave me one in return," she managed to smile and let out the smallest of laughs as she took a seat opposite from the princess. 

"Oh, well I am glad that you're alright," Catryn nodded, closing her book and setting it beside her. "How has the journey been for you? Are you eager to see your home?" She asked, letting the questions tumble out of her mouth. She had spent this entire journey not speaking with someone of her age and she had missed it. While she loved her mother, there was only so much conversation they could share. 

"Yes, yes, it has been...lovely so far. Littlefinger has kept me quite entertained. He tells wonderful stories, you know," She smiled pleasantly. "And yes, I am very eager to see my home, my family. Be in a place which I recognize." 

_She's not telling you the whole truth,_ the voice whispered in her head. _She's lied about the horse._ Catryn shook her head, trying to clear the voice out. "So, what is there you can tell me about Winterfell? And about Robb?" She asked nervously, twisting one of the many rings on her finger around in a circle, a nervous tick. She was certain that Ahrella picked up on it, but the woman didn't say a word. 

"Well, the castle is lovely. As cold as it is outside, the halls are always kept warm. Though, I do hope you brought furs?" She questioned, and as the princess nodded in response, Ahrella smiled and continued on. "Good, you'll need them. I liked to walk the high walls of the castle and look out and everything there was to see, the trees, the forests, the towns. It's beautiful up there, though cold. And Robb, Robb is...he's loyal. And lovely. A bit rough on the edges, but once you see his sweeter side, he's a gem. And when he loves a woman, he loves them with his entire heart..." She trailed off, biting her lower lip, as if she had said too much.

"What do you mean...?" Catryn asked, voice coming out as just barely a whisper. "I don't want to, erm, impose, but. Has Robb loved another?" The twisting of the ring on her finger sped up as she awaited Ahrella's answer. If her husband-to-be loved someone else, how would they ever make a relationship work? Catryn knew she could tolerate many things, but that wasn't one of them.

"It was....well, it was a long time ago," Ahrella replied, cheeks flushing scarlet as she knew she had revealed something she should not have. "He was still young, just becoming a man, and he cared quite deeply for one of the cook's daughters." She replied, looking down to her lap. "I shouldn't have said anything, I really shouldn't have. It doesn't change anything, I promise," she tried to make up for her slip of words. 

But for Catryn, it did. It didn't just change anything, it changed _everything_


End file.
